RWBY: Just Another Holiday
by Jdbl00d
Summary: Even heroes need a break after all. Join team RWBY and their friends for a whole weekend of fun, laughter and a little mayhem by one of Vale's most expensive resorts ever.
1. Vale Seaside

**Author's note:**

**So, I did a little looking around and turns out there weren't much senseless party fanfics lately. So here's my very own. After all, even heroes need a break right?**

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Who's up for a beach trip?" Came the voice of a very enthusiastic blonde. At once, seven pairs of eyes directed all of their attention to Yang Xiao Long, who wore a bright, toothy smile on her face.

"Come again?" Weiss blinked, unsure of what Yang was referring to.

Yang smiled back at the heiress's reply. "Who do you think just got the lucky draw of a three day, two night's stay at Vale Seaside Resorts?"

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren merely kept silent, the answer occurring to them almost naturally.

"That's right!" Yang said as she pointed her thumb towards herself. "The one, the only, the great Yang Xiao Long!"

"Wow…" Weiss said dryly. "Who would've thought?"

"And how does this involve us?" Blake asked, curiosity overcoming her.

"Right now, the offer stands for twelve people!" Yang's grin growing wider as she said this. "So I was thinking of inviting every single one of you down with me for a whole weekend of sun-tanning, swimming and non-stop partying!"

"Really?" Ruby's eyes gleamed. "A whole weekend?"

"You bet sis!" Yang winked.

"No way." Jaune blinked. "Vale Seaside is like, super expensive. Even ten years' worth of pocket money won't be enough for half a day! How'd you manage to get that?"

"Luck of the draw Jaune." Yang explained as she set a very large and gold-lined coupon down on the table. "I was out doing some shopping, and this is what I got in a lucky draw! Rooms guaranteed with a one-day free access to their spa, sports facilities and nightclub each!"

Now Weiss was impressed. "I must say, you have quite the hand Yang."

"Sand castles!" Nora blurted out excitedly.

"Now that new swimsuit I got will be put to use." Pyrrha smiled slightly as she looked at Jaune. Ren merely nodded his approval.

"Only problem is…" Yang now slumped down on the table in Beacon's cafeteria. "We need twelve people to make this work. Where are we gonna find four more?" At this revelation, everyone else's gaze fell. Who else in Beacon could they possibly invite?

Just then, a small humming was heard. They all looked up to see Velvet Scarlatina walk by with a plate of carrots, tomatoes and lettuce. Only when she passed them did Blake react. The black haired girl rushed over, catching Velvet slightly by surprise.

"Velvet." Blake asked. "How would you and the rest of team CFVY like to come with us to Vale Seaside Resort?"

The rabbit Faunus's surprised look was replaced with one of wonder. "How'd you get that place? It's expensive!"

"Not if we have Yang's lucky coupon." Blake smiled as she explained. "But we will need your whole team to come for it to work."

Velvet's rabbit ears flopped slightly as she thought. Before long, she nodded, a small grin forming on her face. "Alright, I'll speak with my teammates about this. Let you know by tonight?"

"No problem." Blake nodded. "Well, sorry to take your time up."

"No worries Blake." Velvet nodded. "And thanks for the offer.

* * *

**Three days later:**

"IS THIS AWESOME OR WHAT?" Yang cheered as they finally beheld the resort. To say it was a resort was an understatement. The twenty story hotel shone like an alabaster jewel amidst the backdrop of sand, blue ocean waters and clear skies. Lush green plants decorated the paved walkway towards the hotel entrance. All eleven students nodded in admiration as Ruby and Yang's dog, Zwei, ran around them, barking expectantly.

"I stand corrected…" Jaune said. "Not even a thousand years' worth of pocket money would be enough."

"Vale Seaside is a Five-star hotel combined with world class spas, shopping arcades, recreational facilities and fancy clubs." Pyrrha nodded. "It'd be a wonder to even get a room here at all.

"And Yang of all people got this in a lucky draw out in Vale whilst shopping?" Weiss said, still flabbergasted by the blonde's good fortune.

"Sometimes fortune favours the bold." Yatsuhashi from team CFVY spoke up at last. "And based on what I have seen, it has indeed."

"Makes you wonder what else Yang can get today." Coco smiled through her shades. Then, as if to answer her question…

"OH MY GOD!" Came the blonde's voice. Everyone turned to Yang to see her hands covering her mouth and eyes wide with a look that combined absolute shock and excitement.

"Yang?" Ruby frowned, inching closer to her sister as Zwei followed closely behind. "What's wrong?" Yang didn't answer. She merely held up her hand and-shakily- pointed to something on the side of the road. Everyone's eyes followed her finger to behold the signboard that had six guys on it, all wearing sunglasses.

"They are playing here?" Yang uttered in a shaky voice. "On the second night of our vacation?"

"Yang?" Pyrrha frowned. "What are-…"

Pyrrha never got a chance to finish before Yang's excitement exploded out of her like a bomb. Yang's eyes were now squeezed shut as she jumped and down, squealing in absolute delight.

"THEY'RE HERE!" Yang screamed. "THEY'RE HERE! THEY'RE HERE!"

"Wait, who's here?" Weiss asked, completely baffled by Yang's sudden reaction.

"The Achieve Men." Ruby explained to everyone. "A.K.A, the most popular boy band of the century. Yang has been a fan since as long as I can remember."

"Oh my God!" Yang screamed as she ran up to the signboard. "This has to be a dream! It's just impossible! Ruby! Punch me!"

Ruby shrugged, walking up to her and giving the most painful punch she could. Yang toppled over, her head smacking into the road below. Yang blinked, rubbing her cheek where Ruby's fist had connected, before at once springing to her feet and looking at the signboard again.

"IT'S NOT A DREAM!" Yang cheered once more as she beheld the sign. "IT IS REAL!"

Everyone merely looked on and Yang resumed jumping up and down. It probably would have continued forever until Blake reminded the excitable blonde that they needed her presence to validate the coupon.

* * *

The lobby reflected the grandeur of the hotel's exterior. Lush tropic plants grew out of large vases. Specially crafted glass, made to look like shimmering water, stood erect behind the reception counter. The tiled floors were a pale white, the colour of sand whilst the columns all around were a deep sapphire blue adorned with white.

Yang triumphantly strode up to the counter, placing the coupon on the counter. The clerk merely took a hold of it, counted the number of people behind Yang, nodded and gave them three keys. At once, Yang asked. "Where can I get tickets to the Achieve Men concert?"

"Well miss, you can sign up for the recent Achieve Men background quiz at the booth outside the Resort Bar. I hear the top ten will be able to get a free ticket. But be warned though, it is running out fast and I hear it is extremely diffi-"

The clerk never got a chance to finish. Yang immediately handed all three keys and her baggage to everyone before sprinting off to find the registration booth.

"I suppose we are in room 1011?" Ruby said as she fingered the key left in her possession whilst holding Zwei in the other hand. Weiss and Blake nodded as a bellhop came over to help transport their luggage.

"Nice." Jaune grinned, looking at Ruby. "We are in 1013. Seems like we'll be next to each other."

Velvet held up the key given to team CFVY. "We're in 1012. I guess we're right between RWBY and JNPR?" Coco, Fox and Yatsuhashi nodded.

"Alright." Weiss said, taking command considering the absence of Yang Xiao Long. "Let's go into our rooms and get ourselves ready. We have quite a number of activities to go through for just three days and I don't think anyone wants to miss them. Correct?"

"HERE HERE!" Came their jubilant cries.


	2. Beach Party!

Chapter 2:

"Wow!" Ruby beamed as soon as they stepped into their room. Weiss held a very impressed smile whilst Blake merely nodded, though her eyes held deep approval for their lodgings. Zwei immediately ran in, covering every corner of the room and sniffing at whatever he found interesting

The room was also an alabaster white, but here and there hung small portraits centred on beach related themes. The beds were especially fluffy, as Ruby had noticed the minute she somersaulted into one, disrupting the neatness of the blue blanket. A small television sat upon the table that was decorated with coral patterns. Each bed also featured a personal reading light, designed to resemble a seashell.

The bathroom was also designed beautifully. A sink in the shape of a scallop shell was the first sight upon entering, along with the main bathroom mirror. Not only that, there was a shower cubicle and a bathtub altogether.

But the greatest take was the balcony. Hanging out of the room, with blue safety glass on the border, it did nothing but give the wondrous view of the surroundings. And they were in luck, for their rooms now overlooked the beach. Weiss strode over to see the glistening seas. Myriad numbers of people ran about on the sand as the waves cascaded upon the shore. She held down her sun hat as a wind blew by. Zwei immediately came over, looking through the glass.

"I must say, this is terrific." Weiss smiled as Blake and Ruby came over. In the balcony next to theirs, they saw Velvet and Coco step out to behold the same scenery they all did. Nora from JNPR did so as well, using her hands as imaginary binoculars to stare out at the beach.

"Remind us to thank Yang for her good luck, and for asking us." Blake smiled as she felt the wind blow through her hair. Ruby didn't say anything. She was still too caught up with admiring the bed.

"Alright." Weiss said as she waved to the others from RWBY's balcony. "How about we all head down to the beach for a swim?"

"HOLD IT!" Came a voice at the door. The three of them turned to see Yang breathing heavily, but with a wide smile on her face.

"Sorry princess, but you guys aren't hitting the beach without me!" She said menacingly.

"How in the world did she catch up to us?" Weiss asked Ruby.

"Weiss, you've known Yang for a long time now. I think the answer is pretty obvious." Ruby replied.

"You know what? You're probably right." Weiss nodded.

"A whole weekend at the most expensive resort on Remnant and now, a ticket to the Achieve Men's concert! How better could this get?" Yang cheered as she held up the green coloured ticket. "Oh, and don't worry guys. Even if you can't go to the concert, you can still see it from our balcony."

"Then what was the point of getting the ticket?" Weiss frowned.

"Tsk, tsk Weiss." Yang shook her head while wagging her finger at the heiress. "True fans _NEVER_ settle for the side-lines. Being in the thick of it is where I belong."

"Better there than in here." Ruby whispered to Weiss, who immediately gave a nod.

"Well, we've wasted enough time!" Yang said as she strode to the window, waving to teams CFVY and JNPR. "Grab your swimsuits! It's beach time!"

"YEAH!" Came another voice. All of them turned to see Sun and Neptune on the balcony to the left of theirs.

"Sun?" Blake blinked as surprise registered on everyone's faces. "How'd you guys get here?"

"Oh that's easy." Sun grinned. "We do some odd jobs and occasionally, we get lucky. Right Neptune?"

The blue-haired boy winked, holding up four tickets. "Heh, I managed to get some of these when we got into Vale. The expiry date was about to go, so I figured, might as well make use of them right?"

Team RWBY stared, dumbfounded by the extreme levels of luck they had encountered this entire week.

"Neptune!" Jaune's voice came from a few balconies down. "See you on the beach!"

Neptune laughed. "Sorry Jaune, but me and the rest of the guys are hitting the waves! We just saw some surfboards down by a rental shack and we have to try them out!"

"You guys are going surfing?" Yang smiled. "Cool."

"I know right?" Neptune nodded. "Hey Weiss, wanna join?"

Weiss fidgeted slightly. "Um, well, I don't know how to surf…"

"Then today is your lucky day!" Neptune smiled. "I, Neptune Vasilias, will be honoured to show you the ropes."

"Go on Weiss." Yang nodded. "Surfing is awesome!"

"Well…" Weiss smiled slightly. "If he's willing to teach, I guess it'll be okay."

"Then that settles it!" Ruby cheered. "Get into your swimsuits! We've wasted too much time already!"

* * *

It took less than ten minutes for all sixteen teens to get ready and run down to the beach. Taking a few seconds to set up their chairs and towels, the majority of the girls had decided to head straight for the ocean, shrieks and giggles saturating the very air around them.

Jaune had decided to purchase some food whilst the rest had fun. Accompanied by Ren and Fox, he waited patiently as the counter girl of the food stall placed the first snack upon the tray, a very scrumptious looking serving of onion rings.

"Thanks for helping out guys." Jaune said.

Fox shook his head. "No problem man. Besides, I wanted to know the guy who was brave enough to wear a dress to the school dance. Did you even think of what would happen?"

"Hey, a promise is a promise." Jaune smiled. "And an Arc never goes back on his word."

Fox folded his arms, his biceps flexing slightly as he did so. "Man, I got nothing but respect for you. Still, I think you dance way better with a good suit and tie."

Jaune chuckled. "I agree."

"Well, you may get a chance." Ren said as he took hold of the tray now laden with fries. "I saw the hotel nightclub hosting a small dance party tonight. Maybe you'd be interested?"

"Come on Ren." Jaune replied as he picked up another tray. "Who'd want to go with me?"

"Lots of cute girls around you today." Fox winked as he took the last tray. "I have a feeling you'd have plenty of dazzling partners."

Jaune frowned at the orange haired boy, but suddenly looked back at the beach. Indeed, there were plenty of girls around him for this whole weekend, each one of them dazzling enough in their own way.

Though right now, anyone would see them as dazzling.

The most pronounced was Yang. Her flashy yellow coloured one-piece swimsuit would catch anyone's eye for miles. Even if it wasn't as revealing an attire as Jaune originally thought the blonde would pick, somehow it enhanced the ample curves of her body, making her look sexier than usual.

Weiss wore a white coloured one-piece with a pale blue snowflake pattern decorating the left side, bringing out and amplifying her slender figure. That she was now on a surfboard with Neptune supporting her as she made an attempt at surfing all the more enhanced her beauty.

Ruby's appeared to be the epitome of cuteness, her separate, polka dot patterned swimsuit mixing both a child-like expression with one of crazy fun.

Nothing could be said of Nora's pink one-piece except that it was just right for her. As she splashed about in the water, trying to chase down Ruby, one would admit that the attire complemented her slim and petite figure perfectly.

Coco's mocha coloured bikini was possibly the most bold, allowing her to show off her slender waist and thighs. Velvet on the other hand, wore a beige coloured one piece decorated with frills. Though it did not show off much skin, it gave off a very mature air about her whilst at the same time keeping to the proportions of her figure.

Pyrrha's choice was a red coloured bikini, with frills lining the edges of the straps and the waistline. It showed off her toned figure well along with her more feminine side simultaneously.

Blake was the only one who had declined going into the water. She had a separate black swimsuit with a pareo wrapped around her waist. Even though she showed off little, it still made her look beautiful in a mysterious way.

The three boys set the food down before Fox ran off to join Coco and Velvet in a game of volleyball. Ren had decided to join in as well, removing his purple shirt and leaving it with Jaune.

"Not gonna join in the fun?" Jaune asked the Faunus girl as he watched some splashing in the water. It seems Yatsuhashi was challenging Scarlet to a swimming competition.

"I don't really like the water much." Blake said as she eyed Ruby ripping through the shallow waves with her Semblance, splashing seawater all over Nora and Yang. Zwei ran closely behind, barking and shaking the water off his fur as he did.

"Well, let me know if you change your mind." Jaune smiled. "If you don't mind, I'm going to join Pyrrha."

"Sure." Blake nodded as she returned with her own smile. As Jaune left, Blake reached down and grabbed a pair of sunglasses. Placing them on her face, she continued with her book, indulging in every word as the waves swashed along the sand.

So concentrated she was in her reading that she had not noticed a presence sneak up on her. By then, it was too late. "Blake…" Came the all too familiar voice of Yang. Blake looked up, removing her sunglasses to see Yang looking straight at her in the face. The blonde was crouched on all fours with a very mischievous look on her face.

"Yang, I'm reading." Blake replied flatly.

"But I'm bored!" Yang whined. "I need someone else to mess with besides Ruby!"

"I'm sure you can think of creative ways to entertain yourself." Blake said. "Now if you don't mind, I am on quite the interesting chapter now."

Yang grumbled before sitting down beside her. Satisfied that the message had gotten across, Blake once more turned her gaze toward the book she had been reading. Through the whole time, Blake should have known better Yang was not one to give up lightly.

As Blake absorbed herself once more into her novel, she didn't feel Yang creep up behind her and grab her from under her arms. Blake shrieked as she was hoisted over Yang's shoulder, her book landing in the sand.

"Yang!" Blake yelled as she attempted to wriggle out of her partner's grip. "Put me down!"

"Nah-uh." Yang said evilly. "I've always wondered what your reaction to water would be like, and I am not letting this only chance I've got slip past."

Blake's heartbeat went up as Yang's feet sloshed through the waves. "Y-Yang…" Blake said shakily as she stared at the water below. Every step by Yang carried the blonde in deeper toward the sea and the surface of the water closer to Blake. "Please don't…"

Yang turned to face the Faunus. "Blake, are you begging?"

Blake bit her lip, every bit of her instincts screaming at her to get to dry land. A few droplets of sea spray splashed upon her leg, the cold seawater sending shivers through her entire body. She already couldn't imagine what it would be like to be submerged. Granted, she was okay with baths, so long as they were fleeting and warm. The seawater was the complete opposite.

"Yes! I'm begging!" Blake nodded, knowing full well the loss of her dignity was better than taking a dip in the freezing saltwater. "I'm begging now! You've forced me to make the most humiliating choice in this whole trip! Please Yang, I'll do whatever! Work with you to prank Weiss, mess with Ruby's cookies, laugh at your puns! Just, don't drop me…"

Yang weighed her options. Acquire Blake's eternal service or watch her reactions the minute she got wet? Choices… choices…

"Okay Blake." Yang nodded turning around to face the shore. "I've decided."

"You have?" Blake felt her heart leap slightly as she felt the blonde turn. If Yang was heading back to shore, it meant she was going to be spared the dunking she was dreading.

"Yep." Yang nodded. "And I have decided…"

"No deal."

Blake barely registered the final words before Yang let go, her entire form falling off the shoulder of her partner and into the water below. Blake's instincts took over almost immediately, the result being a wild uncontrollable thrashing of her arms and legs as she tried to claw for the surface of the water. It got into her nose, it got into her ears-the cat ones- and it tasted awful.

Blake was suddenly aware of laughter. She wondered why she could still hear despite being underwater. Blake opened her eyes to see a few things. First, she was in the water, but it was shallow and ran up only to her waist and she was still able to stand. Second, there was a foam of bubbles all around. It took her an instant to realize the seawater in her nose, ears and mouth was only due to the thrashing of her arms and legs, resulting in splashing the water all over herself. Third, due to said thrashing, her arms were now suspended over her head with her fingers clawed, making her look ridiculous.

But the fourth, and definitely most prominent and dignity-killing thing was the figure of Yang Xiao Long, now doubled over and roaring with uncontrolled laughter. "Oh man!" Yang said as she coughed from laughing too hard. "Blake, that was absolutely priceless!"

Yang laughed for about another five seconds till she regained enough composure to look up and see the Faunus leap at her and drive her into the water.

* * *

Ruby and Zwei joined Velvet and Coco on the beach as Blake and Yang wrestled in the shallow waves. With the volleyball match ending in the girls' favour, Fox and Ren had now gone to try surfing with Sun and Neptune. That left Velvet and Coco free to wade about in the water to catch a break from the heat.

"Will they be okay?" Velvet frowned as Blake pushed Yang's face into the water.

"I'm sure." Ruby nodded as Zwei paddled next to her, barking expectantly.

"Aren't you worried Blake will drown your sister?" Coco asked.

"If anything, none of them will drown." Ruby explained. "But they will probably make one heck of a brawl." As if to emphasize Ruby's point, Blake had stood up and headed back to their rest spot, but Yang immediately grabbed her leg, pulling her back into the waves.

"You two are crazy." Coco chuckled. "Anyone ever tell you that?"

Ruby scratched her head. "We've had our fair share of such comments. So what now?"

"Now we feel like getting some of those awesome tropic drinks!" Coco smiled. "They look tasty and sweet!"

"Why don't we get some for the rest?" Velvet asked. "I'm sure everyone's feeling the heat now."

Ruby smiled in response. "Sounds great!"

* * *

Weiss gripped the surfboard tightly. Through Neptune's lessons, she had finally gotten the basics down and now was attempting to do one unassisted. Still, as she felt the slight bobbing of the waves, she couldn't help but feel nervous at the thought. Even with Neptune supporting her, Weiss had fallen off during a wave more times than she could count. Although she was a capable swimmer, it was still nerve-wrecking to plunge into the water with a wave behind.

She turned to see a wave incoming. Stretching out her arms, she paddled, just the way Neptune had shown her, feeling the board rise slightly as the wave closed in. Here was the tricky part. Weiss gripped the board again, slowly inching her knees right under her. She learned that for this to work properly, she had to go nice and steady, otherwise, she'd wipe out before she even got to her feet.

As the wave rose higher, Weiss steadily removed her grip whilst simultaneously standing up on one foot before rising on the other. At first, it was shaky, and Weiss's hands flailed slightly as she fought to maintain her balance. However, soon enough, she managed to maintain her stability and now steered the board as the wave picked her up.

Weiss couldn't help but laugh out loud as she realized she had done it. She was now riding the waves, being as one with the surfboard-as per Neptune's lessons. She glided about on the wave, reaching out her arm to touch the wall of water.

That caused her to rock slightly before plunging into the ocean. Weiss flailed for a bit, disoriented from the dive before a hand reached out and grabbed her, pulling her back to the surface.

Weiss gasped as she twirled around frantically, getting a hand on her surfboard. Beside her, Neptune also surfaced, reaching out for his own.

"Whew…" Weiss exhaled. "That was something…"

"What are you saying?" Neptune smiled. "That was absolutely awesome!"

Weiss blinked. "You think? But I botched it."

"Pfft. Everyone always does that on the first go." Neptune said reassuringly. "Besides, it's not a big deal here if you catch some waves, right?"

Weiss smiled. "I suppose not."

"Well, we got a bit before the next wave hits." Neptune replied, climbing up onto the board. "Wanna hang around before that?"

"Thanks for the offer Neptune." Weiss said. "But I think for now, I could use a break. Tell Sage I said thanks for the board."

The day had gone on without much incident. Blake and Yang had finally halted their beach wrestling match and proceeded to catch a bit of a tan. Yatsuhashi and Scarlet had ended in a draw with their swimming match and now clambered over to the beach for a well-deserved break.

Nora, along with Coco and Velvet had begun building a sand castle the likes of which had never been seen, with Nora singing all the while: _I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!_ Ruby and the others had decided to finally sip down their tropical fruit cocktails. Under the heat, they tasted heavenly.

"Hey wait…" Ruby said as she scratched Zwei's ears. "Where are Jaune and Pyrrha?"

"Out in the ocean." Ren explained. "Pyrrha seemed to want to try one of those retro-paddle boats with Jaune." At this he gestured out to the sea. Everyone else turned to see a small paddle boat out in the deeper water. Ruby had to suppress a small laugh. The paddle boat in question was shaped like a swan with a rather pretty looking crown adorning the head. Within, Pyrrha and Jaune paddled, unaware of the strange looks they were getting from the shoreline.

"Oh my God…" Neptune blinked as Weiss failed to hold her laughter in, burying her face in her hands in an attempt to stifle her resounding guffaws. Yang had exploded into full blown laughter again whilst Blake attempted to hide her giggling behind her book.

It was definitely a good start to their vacation.


	3. Dance the Night Away

**Author's Note: Well, here's the third instalment of our heroes' vacation! I must admit, it was really fun to write about all the crazy things teens would do on a no-holds barred vacation. Anyways, if you haven't yet figured it out, there will be Jaune and Pyrrha shipping here and there since it is more or less confirmed in the series itself.**

**I hope you enjoy this next part.**

**Jdbl00d**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Ruby watched as Weiss held up another shirt. "Nope…" Ruby said, shaking her head. Since they had spent an entire afternoon at the beach, everyone had gone back to their rooms to catch some rest before the anticipated dance party at the nightclub.

However, Weiss had then revealed she had nothing to be considered worthy for a nightclub and decided to go shopping. The hotel had a good range of stores with an even larger range to choose from. But of all people, she had taken Ruby with her as a second opinion.

"I thought it was good…" Weiss grumbled.

"Yeah, except for the fact that it is green." Ruby replied. "Sorry Weiss, but I think you look better in something white or blue…"

"Hmm." Weiss frowned as her hands hovered over another shirt. This time, she pulled up a white sleeveless one with a floral patterned collar. "I like this…" She said. For once, Ruby was compelled to agree.

"Try it on then." Ruby smiled. Weiss nodded back, moving to the fitting room and closing the door behind her. As she waited for Weiss to come out, her scroll beeped. She took out the device, browsing through the most recent message.

_We're getting room service. What do you want on the menu? There's Seafood Aglio Olio, Fish and Chips, Ribeye Steak…_

Blake's message went on for quite a while, but Ruby was soon enough looking at the whole menu. As she made her choice, Weiss had stepped out of the room. "How do I look?"

Ruby turned to see Weiss, and was absolutely mesmerised. The shirt fitted Weiss perfectly, though it left her arms and neck exposed. Under the light, Weiss seemed to glow with the beauty of a renaissance sculpture, her alabaster skin making her seem almost perfect to anyone whilst at the same time-Ruby had to admit-showed off a slight sexiness that the Schnee rarely displayed.

"Wow…" Ruby blinked. It was all she could say.

Weiss smiled. "Then that settles it. I'm getting this." She closed the door again to change into her usual outfit.

Ruby typed quickly in her scroll. _Blake! Better prep Neptune. Weiss is going to look stunning tonight!_

* * *

In another store, Pyrrha browsed through clothes as well. She skimmed through the dresses, unable to decide which would catch the eyes of a certain blonde haired boy. Behind her, Velvet, Coco and Nora watched, anxious eyes upon the redhead. Never had they seen Pyrrha so indecisive before, a trait that they never thought she'd exhibit.

"Pyrrha." Velvet said. "Um… we've been here for about thirty minutes now. You have yet to try something on…"

"I know…" Pyrrha said with something that closely resembled nervousness. "They all look okay, but, which one is _just right_?"

"Hmm…" Coco frowned, walking over, eyeing a few nice looking outfits. She then picked a brown coloured shirt and handed it to Pyrrha. "Try this." She offered.

Pyrrha looked at the shirt. It looked nice, definitely, with the short sleeves and the dotted pattern. But once more, for Pyrrha, it just didn't feel right. Besides, the shirt itself looked a little too formal for a regular nightclub party.

"Sorry Coco." Pyrrha shook her head. "I don't think so."

"What about this then?" Velvet held up another one. Pyrrha looked at it, a white coloured shirt that was cut to expose the midriff. Fingering it, she finally went over to the fitting room to try it out. However, looking at herself in the mirror, she paled. The outfit felt too risqué, something she felt would give Jaune a wrong image.

Pyrrha sighed, shaking her head as she handed it back to Velvet. She slumped onto a chair, completely stuck on what to do next.

"Just be yourself." Pyrrha turned to see Nora sitting beside her with a soft, yet serious expression on her face. "Like what you told Jaune before the dance."

"Nora…" Pyrrha spoke up, but Nora held a hand up to stop.

"You can't get it wrong if it's the truth." Nora smiled. At the girl's grin, Pyrrha suddenly felt a weight lift off her chest. How silly could she have been to completely forget the advice she had given Jaune? Still…

"Nora, I don't want Jaune to get any wrong ideas…" Pyrrha said, almost blushing.

"Hey, Jaune may not be the most suave of people, but if anything, he'll see you for who you are." Nora said sternly, as if lecturing Pyrrha. In the red-haired girl's mind, it probably was.

"So, just be yourself. After all, you are not just some celebrity or a renowned athlete. You are Pyrrha Nikos. So, show Jaune what Pyrrha would most likely wear to a nightclub."

Pyrrha stared into Nora's eyes for a whole second. She then stood up, looking at the whole line of shirts again. One finally caught her eye. Taking it off the rack, she moved into the fitting room, closing the door behind her. Nora, Coco and Velvet waited as the door opened and she stepped out.

"Well, how do I look?" She asked.

Coco nodded her approval, pushing down her shades as she did. "Sensational." Velvet gave a thumbs-up. Nora however asked a question in response.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes." Pyrrha nodded. "I think it's lovely."

Nora smiled, exposing a row of pearly whites. "Good."

* * *

The hours had passed and night had finally fallen. In each of their rooms, the entire gang finished up with what was left of their dinner ordered through room service and now prepared to get ready for the nightclub dance party.

"Awesome look Weiss." Yang commented as soon as the heiress put her new shirt on.

"Yeah." Weiss said, looking back at the blonde. "You too…" Right now, Weiss wasn't actually sure if Yang was ready to dance or to attract the eyes of every single boy that looked at her, considering her vest exposed her back and a part of her stomach.

"Alright!" Ruby cheered. "Now that we are all ready, let the dance party commence!"

"Remember little sis. No alcohol for you." Yang said.

"I know…" Ruby grumbled at her big sister. As Yang turned to walk out the door, Ruby turned back to Weiss and Blake, shooting them a knowing look. Blake gave a thumbs-up. The last thing anyone wanted was for Yang to get drunk. Ruby hadn't given a lot of details, but it was enough that Weiss and Blake knew restricting Yang's alcohol intake was number one on the list tonight.

Ren and Nora had decidedly left the room early, leaving Jaune completely alone with Pyrrha. He had already changed into his dancing outfit, a good pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt with small yellow stars decorating the collar. Pyrrha had turned red-faced the minute he walked out of the bathroom.

Still, what Jaune had not expected was for Pyrrha to take so long. He got the idea from Ren how bad it was to leave a girl on her own completely, but still, how long does a girl need to get ready? He tapped his foot lightly on the floor, out of impatience and uneasiness. What if something was going on in there? Would Pyrrha need his help?

Or what if there was something else? He thought back to the dance at Beacon, realizing only at the last minute how much Pyrrha had wanted him to ask her to the dance. Even if he had made it up to her in an extraordinary way, he still felt guilty about never considering her as his date for that one night-no, not just that one night. Almost every time, he recalled how much Pyrrha was trying to get closer to him, from classes to their secret training sessions. True, he was spending a lot more time with her lately, and she definitely seemed to be enjoying herself, but what if she was still crying on the inside?

The door finally opened. Jaune looked up and his jaw dropped. Pyrrha was dressed in a thigh length pair of shorts and a black coloured vest that slightly exposed her midriff. Over that, she wore a red and black coloured chequered shirt that was left unbuttoned, though the ends of the shirt were tight together in a knot.

Pyrrha stepped out and into the room. "How do I look?"

Jaune remembered every single doubt that he had imagined, and now it all just flew out the window as he stood up and looked at the girl before him. "I didn't expect this."

Pyrrha's face fell. "Huh? Is it too much?"

"Huh? What?" Jaune blinked before noticing her downcast face. "N-no! No! I didn't mean that! It's just, uh, well, I never thought you could look this beautiful…"

Pyrrha stared back at him. Jaune was once more scratching his head, wearing a lopsided smile on his face. "Besides…" He continued. "That shirt fits you."

Pyrrha once more felt the blood rush to her face. "T-thanks…"

Jaune slapped himself in the head slightly. Here was the moment. Time to say it. "Pyrrha Nikos, would you like to accompany me tonight?" Jaune said as he stretched out his arm in invitation.

Pyrrha smiled, taking hold. "I would love to Jaune."

* * *

Lights danced around madly, alternating between shades of blue, red, green and violet as music reverberated loudly from speakers. Neptune walked from the bar to the table where Weiss was sitting.

"What's this?" Weiss frowned, fingering the white coloured drink.

"Pina colada." Neptune said. "It's rather alcoholic though, so take care."

"Relax Neptune." Weiss said, taking a swig. "I'll have you know that I have been to many functions and had my fair share of alcohol."

Neptune tilted his head, smiling slightly. "Apologies then miss."

Blake and Sun were on the dance floor, enjoying the music in the background whilst dancing all the way. Some were great moves whilst some were obvious flunks. Still, no one cared, considering the two of them were still laughing so much. Ren and Nora were making their own moves on the stage. Velvet and Coco watched on as Fox and Yatsuhashi challenged each other to see who was better at the moonwalk and other moves, laughing each time the two boys embarrassed themselves to an entire crowd.

"Hahaha! Drinks are on you!" Scarlet shouted over from their table as Fox and Yatsuhashi finally bumped into each other, sending them sprawling onto the floor. Velvet and Coco burst out into peals of laughter at the ridiculous sight of the two.

"Awesome huh?" Yang said as she drank another glass of beer. Ruby stuck with her own soda, keeping a close eye on how many drinks her sister already had.

"Yeah." Ruby said. "But still, where are Jaune and Pyrrha? They've been taking an awfully long time."

Yang's eyes turned to the club entrance. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Ruby's eyes now followed her sister's to the door and was stunned at the sight. Jaune walked in with Pyrrha clinging onto his hand. Jaune noticed where they were seated and waved, making his way over.

"Sorry we were late." Pyrrha said as she sat down next to Ruby. "We took a bit too much time walking over."

"So, any recommendations for us?" Jaune asked.

"Well, Weiss seems to like the pina colada. She's on her second glass now." Yang smiled as Neptune handed the heiress her refill. However, Ruby suddenly grew concerned as Weiss appeared to have a giddy(?) look on her face. Neptune was concerned as well, asking if she was alright, but Weiss merely shook her head, insisting she was fine.

"Hmm, what about a beer?" Pyrrha asked. "I think it'd be best if we went with something small."

"Be right back." Jaune said, leaving to the bar. This left Pyrrha to chat with Ruby and Yang. However, most of their conversation was centred on why the walk from their room to the bar took so long.

"So Pyrrha…" Yang smiled smugly. "What did the two of you do?"

"Yang, have you had too much to drink?" Pyrrha said cautiously.

"Nah." Yang said. "I'm still all nice and sober."

"She's right." Ruby said. "When she gets drunk, you'll know instantly."

Pyrrha nodded, trying not to entertain the thought of what Ruby was trying to mean by that. Thankfully, it was at that moment that Jaune had decided to return with two glasses of beer in his hands.

"Here you go." Jaune said, handing Pyrrha her glass. He turned to the dance floor to see the teams of Blake and Sun going up against the teams of Ren and Nora along with Fox and Yatsuhashi in a dance-off. The antics of the six teens were now starting to catch the attention of everyone in the club.

"Woah…" Pyrrha nodded at Sun's break-dancing move, twirling on the floor as a finale. She took a slight gulp of the beer, watching as Nora and Ren now did something akin to a ballet. She wondered where was it those two had learned their steps. Fox and Yatsuhashi attempted to fight back using some sort of on-the-spot street dancing routine. Even if it was obvious they needed practise, it was still very well-executed.

She now spared a glance at Jaune, who was looking stymied at the dance revolt going on right now. Then, almost suddenly, the music changed, becoming one of a jazz theme. Jaune looked at Pyrrha, and a smile spread across his face.

He stood up, clearing his throat. "Pyrrha?"

The red-head turned to him. "Yes?"

"Would you like to dance?" Jaune asked, saying those words out in the same manner as their night at Beacon. He thought back to their small time alone on the balcony. There she was, stunning in her chosen red dress, yet lonely and sad. He stood just a few feet away, dressed for the occasion, but with no partner to accompany him. That they had somehow found each other, Jaune couldn't help but wonder, was it just a coincidence?

It didn't matter now as Pyrrha smiled, taking his hand and standing up. "I would love to." She replied, and Jaune's smile broke into a grin.

"Great! But I should tell you, it will be different than back at Beacon." He said as he led her to the dance floor.

"I'll try to keep up." Pyrrha smiled as she followed.

"Alright then." Jaune nodded. "Let's show everyone how it's done!"

As soon as he reached the dance floor, Jaune instantly started off with fast paced movements, compelling Pyrrha to follow him. She responded with a few twirls and quick side-steps. Then, Jaune shifted moves, his hands resembling a slow and fluid motion before transferring to a more robotic behaviour. It took Pyrrha a few seconds to figure it out. He was popping and locking to the music! Pyrrha giggled, attempting to follow suit, though from her it came off as uncoordinated jerks. Jaune, noticing this immediately, chuckled, moving in to clasp her hands and twirling her round.

Whoops sounded from Ruby and Yang as once more, Jaune Arc had dominated the dance floor. Ren, Nora, Fox, Yatsuhashi, Sun and Blake conceded defeat, joining in the rhythm he had set.

The night seemed to last forever amidst the excitement, and the teens only realized they had overstayed when the signal came that the club was closing up. Unfortunately, their bad sense of timing had allowed Yang to take one drink too many, resulting in a boisterous drunk blonde that spouted gibberish (very loudly) and once in a while, laughed for no reason. Consequently, Weiss also had a tad too much alcohol, though she was as opposite as drunk Yang could get, her entire frame tipsy whilst at the same time fighting off the cloudiness her mind had descended into.

Ruby and Blake now brought the two drunk girls back to their room. Ruby struggled to get Yang moving back to their room as quickly as possible considering how much the blonde was trying to hit on every guy within ten feet of her, earning awkward stares in the process. Blake on the other hand supported one of Weiss's arms whilst Neptune helped with the other as the heiress babbled about being fine.

Sun chatted noisily with Velvet and Coco. Though Sun himself appeared used to staying up late, it was obvious that the girls were failing, Coco more than once having to stop Velvet from walking into walls in her borderline slumber. Thankfully, Scarlet and Sage were able to convince Sun to continue the next morning, whilst Fox and Yatsuhashi accompanied their teammates back.

"Just set her down here." Blake said to Neptune as they placed Weiss on her bed.

"Hooow…mmmany…timessss…" Weiss grumbled drowsily. "Muuust I… teeell youu… I'm fiiiiii…" As she tried to finish, Weiss immediately succumbed to her exhaustion, falling into a deep sleep.

"Well, I suppose I'll take my leave." Neptune said. He turned towards the bathroom, where the sounds of Yang's hangover were only just getting started.

"Yeah." Blake nodded. "You should get some rest. I have a feeling Yang's gonna drive us hard tomorrow to make up for time we'll lose from sleeping."

"Heh. I'll do that." Neptune said as he walked out, leaving the still awake members of team RWBY to deal with their internal issues. Team CFVY had also turned in for the night, but not before having to help Velvet into bed.

In team JNPR's room, Ren had immediately dozed off upon hitting his pillow. Nora chatted on and on about the kind of dance moves they should have done earlier for about ten minutes only to finally realize he had hit the sack, and proceeded to do the same.

As for Jaune and Pyrrha, they were still awake, standing by the balcony.

"We ought to get some sleep." Jaune said as he held Pyrrha close. "I have a feeling there's a lot to do tomorrow and Yang will not forgive sluggishness."

"Hehe. I suppose you are right." Pyrrha nodded.

"Alright then. We'll get to bed in five minutes time." Jaune said.

"You said that five minutes ago." Pyrrha frowned playfully.

"Did I?" Jaune replied with a quizzical look.

"Oh well. I'm probably imagining things." Pyrrha chuckled. "Fine, five more minutes."

The two of them stood there for fifteen more minutes before deciding it was time to sleep. As Pyrrha closed her eyes, she thought about her entire day with Jaune and compared it to their time at the Beacon dance.

She smiled at the dilemma of wondering which of the two was better.


	4. Fun and Mayhem

Chapter 4:

"Whew. Man, I have to say, these sauna's are over the top." Sun exhaled as sweat dripped from his hair. "How are you holding up Neptune?"

"Working up quite the sweat man." He panted as he wiped more sweat from his brow.

Jaune was fanning himself now. "How does anyone handle this? It's really hot..."

"Well Jaune, think of this as one step to becoming a tough man." Neptune said. "Every drop of sweat just peels off all your inhibitions."

"When the hell did you become such a poet?" Scarlet frowned.

"Hey! Hey! Motivator, okay?" Neptune protested in defence.

Someone grumbled from the side. Everyone turned to see Ren seated in a meditative posture. One of his eyes was currently closed, while the other glared at them in annoyance. Everyone held up their hand in apology for disturbing his quiet. Ren merely narrowed his eye before closing it again, a steady rhythm of inhales and exhales the only noise he made.

"But seriously, why'd the ladies have to be the first to enjoy the spa?" Sun grumbled.

"Well, we lost the draw." Jaune replied. "Might as well accept it and wait our turn, like real men."

"That's the spirit!" Neptune exclaimed, causing Ren to once more grumble in annoyance.

* * *

"Aaah." Weiss smiled. "Isn't this wonderful?"

Ruby would have answered, but she didn't. She was too overpowered by the massage being performed on her back to even get out any words, her lips mouthing incoherently each time.

"Weiss, I think Ruby is trying to say this feels great." Yang replied from another spot. "It feels like all my stress is just melting away."

A happy mumble came from the left. Weiss turned to see Blake and Velvet being pampered by two other women, who had decided to also do a bonus treatment on their Faunus traits as well. One of them scratched the base of Blake's ears, causing her to purr in delight. Velvet merely resorted to snacking on the cucumber slices they had brought out.

"Heh, looks like two people are enjoying themselves." Yang chuckled as Ruby gasped again, most likely a reflex caused by the pair of hands pressing down on her back.

"Good that the boys chose to forfeit it to us first." Coco said as some hot stones were placed on her bare back. The therapist immediately moved to Weiss and applied the same treatment. The minute she moved and placed the first stone on Ruby's, the girl yelped, jumping out of the bench she was on in a flutter of rose petals.

* * *

Minutes later, the girls had decided to move into the mud bath. Weiss had explained how the treatment worked, having gone through them a few times in her life. Still, Ruby couldn't understand why one would dip their entire frame in a bath of what she could only refer to as gunk. She had tried her best to get out of the spa prematurely, but Weiss had insisted Ruby at least try it out. Now, as Ruby sat in the mud, she agreed with how Weiss said the mud was relaxing. She could almost fall asleep in it.

"Aaaaaah." Ruby breathed a sigh of relief and relaxation. "This is the life."

"Isn't it?" Weiss answered. "The mud helps to relieve the ache in your joints, or so I've heard. That ought to help both you and Yang considering you guys are so active."

"Whether or not it helps the ache, I don't care." Coco said. "As long as I get to chill."

"Well said." Blake nodded, closing her eyes and drifting off into a nap. Unfortunately, this left her open to a mud projectile to the face, thrown than none nother than Yang.

"YANG!" The Faunus screamed as mud dripped off her face. Yang laughed once more for getting a one up on the Faunus.

"Oh man Blake, that's two for me!" Yang chuckled as tears gathered around her eyes. However, Yang also knew something called karma. In this instance, karma took the form of two shots of mud from the Faunus, which stained Yang's face and hair. Once more, their peace and quiet was interrupted by the boisterous war between Blake and Yang.

"Ugh..." Weiss frowned. "What else could happen?"

Unfortunately for Weiss, the answer came in the form of a high pitched squeal. It was then Weiss wondered, why hadn't anyone mentioned Nora?

Nora now came into the room, squealing as she leapt into the air.

"CANNONBALL!" She screamed, landing into the mud and now splashing it all over the place.

"NORA!" Everyone screamed.

* * *

**One hour later:**

"Strike!" Yang cheered as she scored another strike, the bowling pins falling over. "What's my score now?"

"You've got a solid fifty-two." Blake said as she looked over the monitor. "That's not counting your strike and your subsequent bonus."

"Wait… bonus?" Weiss frowned.

"See…" Ruby started to explain. "If you get a strike, the score from the turn you get the strike is 10 added by your score in the next go. Then that said score is added again. Basically, whatever Yang gets on her next two rolls will be doubled and increased by ten to her total score."

"That sounds stupid." Weiss said as she crossed her arms.

Ren appeared to focus deeply just before sending the ball forward. Judging by the large number of spares he had gotten in just three throws, it was a seriously good technique. Yang didn't care with all of that, simply packing all her strength behind each throw, getting her high scores.

"Weiss, it's your go." Ruby said.

"I'm not so sure if I have gotten this down yet." Weiss said nervously. She had done three gutter shots in the past few throws, bringing her total score to a meagre 27. Despite the support from Neptune and Ruby, she still couldn't handle the weight of the ball and often dropped it lamely onto the lane.

"Seriously…" Weiss grunted as she hefted her ball. "I really don't think I am suited to play this game…"

"Tsk, tsk Weiss." Yang snickered. "I don't think you are suited for any sport at all."

Weiss now felt the blood rush to her head. Turning to the lane, she slid her thumb, middle and fourth finger into the ball's sockets, she prepared herself for the toss.

_Tsk, tsk Weiss. I don't think you are suited for any sport at all._

Weiss burned as she played Yang's taunt in her head. Her? Not suited for any sport? What in the world was the blonde thinking? Hadn't she already proven her strengths many times? The battle against the Nevermore, fighting Torchwick's Atlesian Paladin, was the blonde really so blind?

Weiss gritted her teeth as she took a few steps forward, drawing her hand back and feeling the weight of the bowling ball on her fingers. She ignored the strain, hefting with all her might as she swung her arm forward whilst letting go.

The ball 'thumped' loudly against the lane, but kept rolling in a straight line. Weiss stared closely as the ball rolled toward the pins, smashing them all down.

"STRIKE!" Ruby cheered. Neptune clapped loudly, a big smile on his face.

"YES!" Weiss balled her fists and shot them into the air. She turned and gave the smuggest look she could manage to Yang. "How's that?"

"Not bad princess." Yang smiled. "But as far as this game goes, I've pretty much 'bowled' everyone over! Eh? Eh?!"

Weiss's hand crashed into her forehead. _One of these days,_ _I will end you Yang. I swear it…_

* * *

Yang huffed as the ball came into her side of the court. She dove for it, her body hitting the sand while keeping her hands outstretched. The ball struck her fists, rising high into the air. As she got up, she caught Nora jumping up and smashing the ball right back into their opponents' court.

Ren moved to intercept, but was a second too slow. The volleyball crashed into the sand, flying up and smacking Jaune in the nose.

"Goouh!" Jaune cried out as he fell, the volleyball landing a few feet away.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha cried out, rushing over to him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm good…" Jaune groaned as he sat up, rubbing his face. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but right now, I wish it was Cardin punching me…"

"Sorry Jaune…" Nora apologised sheepishly.

"No worries Nora." Jaune said as he stood up. "But now, I'd like to take a break."

"Same here." Ren nodded. "I'm starting to get thirsty."

Yang picked up the volleyball as the two boys went back into the shade. "Nuts. Now what?"

"What about making sand castles?" Nora asked cheerfully.

"Didn't you make like, ten already?" Yang frowned.

"Well, one more wouldn't hurt." Nora chuckled.

"Sorry Nora. But I have another little thing I need to get done with." Yang said, handing her the volleyball. "Another time ok?" At this, Yang ran off to the surfboard shack.

* * *

Ruby licked her ice cream as she headed back to the beach. Since everyone had so much fun the other day, they had decided to spend the next two hours on the beach once again. She held her hat down as a wind blew by, threatening to lift it off her head and into the air. Zwei trotted right at her heel, barking expectantly as he saw another dog.

"Heel Zwei. Heel." Ruby told the Corgi. Zwei whimpered, moving right to her. Ruby now made her way to the beach where Jaune, Ren, Pyrrha and team CFVY sat. Jaune seemed to have a rather large red mark blossoming on his cheek. "What happened to you?" Ruby asked as Zwei ran up to Pyrrha, rearing up and balancing his front paws on her bench.

"Volleyball." Jaune said, wincing as he rubbed his cheek.

"I've gone up against loads of things, but never a volleyball. Congrats Jaune." Ruby snickered.

"Haha." Jaune said dryly. "That was so funny I forgot to laugh."

"So, where's everyone else?" Ruby said looking around.

"Blake's a few metres away. Didn't know she didn't like dogs so much. Yang and Weiss appear to be having a small surfing competition." Pyrrha said as she scratched Zwei's ears. The Corgi whined happily before noticing Velvet, immediately barking and running over to her. The rabbit Faunus yelped as Zwei jumped up onto her belly.

"Ruby. Your dog is very excitable." Velvet huffed as she got over the recent shock. Ruby came over and picked Zwei up, setting him down on the sand by her feet.

"That's just how he shows love Velvet." Ruby grinned. "Anyways, what's this I hear about Yang and Weiss having a surfing competition?"

"Apparently, Weiss wants to _wipe out_ Yang at least in that." Coco said.

"_Wipe out_?" Ruby blanched. "Really?"

"I thought it was rather humorous." Pyrrha replied.

* * *

"_Wipe out_?! Really? That was the best you could do?" Yang said smugly.

Weiss didn't answer. Her face had already gone red as she gripped her surfboard tightly. She had practised many times with Neptune, surely she had one up on Yang at this point?

The board bobbed up and down as the waves flowed to the shore. Weiss turned to see a sizeable one moving in quickly. She did as she had done so previously, padding forward in and attempt to catch the rising wave.

She shut out the fact that Yang was also making ready for the wave. Weiss now felt the board rise. Gripping the sides tightly, she tucked her legs in, standing up. Fuelled with confidence and the burning desire to wipe Yang's smug smile off her face, Weiss quickly got to her feet. She grinned as she finally rode the wave to the shoreline. Turning around, she saw Yang had also managed to get her footing. Still, there was something else Weiss could try.

Weiss twisted herself away from Yang, splashing water right into her. Blinded, Yang flailed before tumbling into the water below. Weiss smirked as the wave died and the blonde surfaced.

"No fair Weiss!" Yang growled, hands catching her board.

"I don't recall such a rule." Weiss smiled smugly. "Besides, I was under the impression you were suited for this kind of sport."

Yang glared in response. "I'm not going to forget this princess…"

* * *

Everyone now sat in the shade licking down ice-cream to stave off the heat. Ruby enjoyed her very own cookies n' cream flavoured ice cream as she watched people setting up the stage for the great performance of The Achieve Men later tonight.

"It is going to be one noisy ride isn't it?" Blake said.

"Definitely." Ruby nodded.

"Can you educate us more on the Achieve Men?" Pyrrha asked. "Since we may just be able to see the concert from our balconies, I think it'd be good to have some idea of what they are like."

"Well, if you insist." Yang said cheekily, putting her hand over her chest in the posture of a solemn pledge. "I, Yang Xiao Long will do my utmost to teach you everything you need to know about the most awesome band in the world."

"First of is DG." Yang said.

"DG?" Everyone else but Ruby frowned.

"He's the leader of the band!" Yang said. "He is one mean guitarist! Oh man, the face-melting solos he does are to die for!"

"Wait, wait. What kind of name is DG?" Weiss asked, absolutely confused.

"No clue." Yang shrugged as she licked more of her ice-cream. "That's just his stage name. No one is really sure what his real name is, but who cares if he is that awesome?"

"Just bear with it." Ruby whispered over to Weiss as Yang continued.

"Next up is Jack. He is the heart of the band because he is the drummer. And man does he pack a lot of energy! But the only thing more awesome is his beard!"

"His beard?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah!" Yang grinned. "It's his moniker! Everyone digs Jack for his beard first, and drumming second." Everyone glanced at one another at Yang's strange description of the man. Still, if what she said was true, they wouldn't be able to miss out the band's drummer.

"Next up is Brown." Yang carried on. "And yes, that is also a stage name. He is the second singer and their rapper! But he is also awesome on the bass guitar! Coming up next is Gav. He is their DJ, working his way out on the Turntables. Then there's Micoo."

"What is up with those weird names?" Weiss frowned.

"They're stage names princess." Yang snapped. "They're meant to be anything but sensible. Can I continue? You guys are the ones asking me for the details."

"Okay, okay." Weiss put her hands up. "Please continue."

"Well, Micoo is their lead singer. And not only that, but he has sweet dance moves! Lastly, there's Vagabond, their lead guitarist! Together, they form an awesome, totally out of this world unbelievable band that rocks the socks off-!"

"Yang, slow down." Ruby said. "You're hyperventilating again."

"I DON'T CARE!" Yang screamed. "ACHIEEEEEEEEVE MEEEEEEN!"

Yang immediately shot up and started strumming down on an imaginary guitar all the while singing:

_YEAH, I'M ON THE PLANE TRAIN!_

_NOTHING TO HOLD ME DOWN!_

_THE PLANE TRAIN, WOAH!_

_AND NOW I'M GOING 'ROUND, ROUND THE WORLD!_

"Plane Train?" Blake looked at Ruby in a confused manner.

"Eh, it's one of their singles…" She replied. "Not sure, but the song has something to do with there being no limits to life as far as I'm concerned."

"That song seems rather meaningful." Pyrrha noted. "Maybe I could find one I like."

"The song may be meaningful, but the title sounds dumb." Weiss said curtly.


	5. The Last Night

**Author's Note: Hi all. Here comes the ending of our heroes' holiday! Just nicely, I'm also about to start mine**

**Thanks to all who have come to like this story and for your comments! This chapter now kicks off the amazing concert of The Achieve Men. Just a disclaimer here, the lyrics to their songs as well as the song titles are not my property. They are just stuff I came up with at the top of my head based on Achievement Hunter's actual Let's Plays. Thumbs up to anyone who knows where they come from.**

**Please understand, I'm an absolutely TERRIBLE song writer, so I won't hold it against anyone who thinks they're rubbish. Still, I hope you enjoy the story in its final moments.**

**Jdbl00d**

* * *

Chapter 5:

"YAAAAANG!" Ruby whined, squirming outside the bathroom door as she squeezed her legs together. "HURRY UP! I HAVE TO PEE!"

"Just a second!" Came her sister's voice from behind the door. "It's hard to put on the tattoo!"

"Do you have to do it now?" Ruby yelled as she jittered on the spot.

"YES!" Came Yang's booming answer.

Ruby groaned as she sat down on the floor, hoping the feeling would be easier to deal with. Unfortunately, it was the complete opposite, the action only making it worse to endure.

"Velvet says you can go ahead and use theirs. They've already left their door open." Weiss said as she put the phone down. "Why don't you take up their offer? You look like you're at the limit already."

Weiss immediately opened their own door and Ruby dashed out, rose petals fluttering in her wake. Zwei, who had been resting on the floor, turned his head upward, barking as she left.

"Relax Zwei." Weiss smiled as she walked toward the dog and scratched its ears. "Ruby will be back soon. Till then, want to play with Weiss?" The dog barked happily in response, nuzzling Weiss's hand.

"Aww, aren't you the most lovey-dovey thing in the world?" Weiss squealed as she rubbed the dog behind its neck. Zwei whimpered happily as he licked Weiss's palm.

Curled up on her bed, Blake rolled her eyes. _Yeah, next to the dung beetle._ She thought. Ever since moving into their room, she had done everything in her power to ensure the dog wouldn't be able to do anything with her belongings. The luggage heaped on the top of the cupboard attested to that.

Blake flipped through another page of her book as Weiss played with the dog. She paid no heed to the commotion until…

"Zwei! Come back!" The instant she heard those words, Blake looked up to see the _thing_ now coming for her. With a shriek, she jumped out and ran toward the cupboard, jumping up and grasping at the top with her fingers while tucking her legs in toward her chest. She looked as Zwei reared up, putting his front paws on the cupboard, panting as he stared up at Blake.

Weiss stared at the whole sight for a brief three seconds before doubling over with uncontrollable laughter.

Blake blinked frantically as Zwei barked at her from below. "Weiss! Get this mutt away from me!"

"O-okay." Weiss nodded, hands clutching her stomach as she recovered. "J-just give me a-a few sec-AHAHAHAHAHA!" Weiss now looked up before bursting out into laughter again.

"Get this thing away from me!" Blake cried. "Weiss! Get this- STOP LAUGHING!"

"I-I can't…" Weiss apologised amidst her chuckles. "It's really hilario-AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Blake glared with panicked eyes as Weiss guffawed loudly, making no attempt to hide her laughter. Soon enough, Ruby came back, blinking at the sight before her.

"Uh, what?" Ruby blinked as Blake turned toward her.

"RUBY!" Blake cried. "HELP!"

Ruby now came over, picking the Corgi up and setting him down a ways away from Blake, who now saw it safe enough to clamber back down onto the floor. In the meantime, Weiss now managed to recover from her fit of laughter, breathing hard and holding her ribs. "Blake, hehe…" She said. "I'm sorry. It was a bit much…" Blake merely pouted, getting back onto her bed and to her novel.

"What's going on here?" Yang said as she opened the bathroom door. Everyone now saw that she was dressed in a black shirt upon which was adorned a green coloured star with the words 'ACHIEVE' printed in bold green. Around her neck hung a green light stick and she had a green wristband which was decorated with the same star symbol, only black in colour. A small tattoo of the same design was imprinted on her left cheek while her right cheek bore DG's initials.

"That took you forever!" Ruby growled as Zwei ran to Yang. "What was so difficult about getting ready?"

"C'mon little sis." Yang smirked. "You know I have to commit myself! Fans can't go to their band's concerts all sloppy."

"Aren't you as sloppy as can be already?" Weiss frowned as she patted Zwei. "You look like you are going to a rave."

"A rave of the century princess!" Yang smirked. "Well, I'm off!" Yang now hustled out of the room, obviously to gather with the rest of the hundreds of fans on the beach below, who were now snapping their light sticks, causing a slight nebulous green glow to fill the beach.

"I think I'm going to need earplugs when she gets back." Weiss said as she strode to the balcony.

"Well, at least we can enjoy the show without her yelling all the time." Ruby said.

* * *

The sun had finally set. Yang stood amidst the crowd of concert attendees who had adorned similar accessories along with a few others of their own. Yang turned to see a girl sitting on a boy's shoulders holding up a sign which read. _PLANE TRAIN!_

Even among fans, there was always a war going on as to which one was the most hardcore of it all. Yang prided herself on the incredibly old merchandise that she now wore to the concert. The shirt and armbands were close to five years since she bought them, and they have never left her wardrobe. What's more, the shirt was a signed copy! Even if she had no handmade signs, she remained squarely seated within the group of true fans.

Suddenly, the speakers boomed. Yang clenched her fists in anticipation. It was time…

* * *

"HELLOOOO VALE!" Came the voice of Micoo, the Achieve Men's lead vocalist. From their balcony, Weiss could pick out the young man who now stepped on the stage. He actually looked decent despite his beanie and the singlet he wore. Weiss could now make out the other members taking their places. She could already spot Brown coming in, the bespectacled man doing some sort of weird thrusting with his hands.

"ALL YOU SAY ACHIEVE!" Came another voice. Weiss now turned her eyes to the source of the voice, who was a charming young man in a purple shirt as the audience roared. Weiss assumed he was Gav, as he soon took his place on the turntables, putting on headphones. Soon enough, she could spot the rest, Jack, DG and Vagabond, taking their places on the stage.

"So remind me why I'm going to watch this?" Weiss asked as she eyed their friends, who were also gathering on their own balconies to watch the show.

"Uh, I'm not really sure…" Ruby frowned. "I wasn't really expecting you to be interested in this."

"So Weiss actually wants to listen to extremely loud, boisterous ear-splitting music?" Blake asked. At this, Ruby turned to the heiress with a strange look upon her face.

"No!" Weiss said as she waved her hands in denial. "I was just interested in what these people were like and-"

"So you do." Blake affirmed. Weiss ground her teeth in frustration whilst Ruby merely stared at the whole verbal exchange.

"F-fine! I admit I am interested in what these people are capable of. Happy now?" She huffed and turned to face the stage just as the Achieve Men began the song 'Plane Train'.

* * *

Yang merely cheered as the song was being sung. Since she had been a fan, she had always made it a point to remember the lyrics to every new song that came out in less than a day. She knew each one like the back of her hand and could even call them up in her sleep if she had to. Not only that, she had their oldest merchandise, every CD and every bit of trivia behind the members of the band.

Out of fighting, such moments were what gave Yang more energy than anything. Every drop of that energy was released from the blonde in all manner of screams and whoops as she jumped up and down with the rest of the audience. Suddenly, Micoo was singing the chorus of '_Plane Train_'. Yang mustered all the strength she could and repeated the lyrics with him.

_YEAH, I'M ON THE PLANE TRAIN!_

_NOTHING TO HOLD ME DOWN!_

_THE PLANE TRAIN, WOAH!_

_AND NOW I'M GOING 'ROUND, ROUND THE WORLD!_

Excitement exploded all around as Yang's antics made everyone join in.

* * *

_I STILL REMEMBER WHEN I SAID I'D NEVER LEAVE YOU_

_OH BABE, YOU KNOW I'D NEVER LIE_

_WE KISSED, WE SAID GOODBYE_

_AS WE WENT OUR SEPARATE WAYS_

_I KEPT WITHIN MY HEART THE MEMORIES,_

_OF THAT THIRD WEDNEDAY_

_THAT THIRD WEDNESDAY_

As Micoo finished off with the song '_The Third Wednesday'_, the entire audience erupted into cheers. Blake smiled as she clapped softly. Based on Ruby's knowledge, that song was meant to give the meaning that even the smallest of memories could be the most unforgettable and the most treasured. Blake turned to see Ruby cheering as loudly as possible while Weiss smiled, giving a soft applaud. Though she showed confusion for some of their songs like '_A boy named Pubert', 'Juggernaut' _and _'Teen Wolf'_, she had grown quite fond of some of their other singles.

Already, Weiss was humming to herself the chorus of their song titled: "_The Blank Guy'_.

_I don't know how things will complicate_

_But I'll be deciding my own fate_

_There are no rules to make me who I am_

_I'm the Blank Guy._

_And all I want to be…_

_Is me!_

"Bravo Weiss!" Ruby cheered, Zwei yelping in eagerness at the same time.

"Oh stop it Ruby." Weiss said. "That song is easy what with all its steady tones. Besides, the meaning to the song is freedom of choice. Why wouldn't anyone love it?"

"Well, I think we can all agree that if anything, they really are the greatest boy band of their time." Blake nodded. Turning, she could see team CFVY applauding loudly, with Velvet looking through her scroll for the lyrics of some of the song. Past them, team JNPR were all abuzz with energy. Nora was shouting 'Encore!' as loudly as possible while Jaune and Pyrrha appeared to be dancing to the music the whole while.

"Who would have thought everyone would end up liking Yang's favourite artists?" Ruby grinned as she leaned on the balcony.

Weiss frowned, mulling over the fact that of all people, Yang would be responsible for her newfound music interests. Truth be told though, there were some songs she absolutely didn't get, such as _Blender_. But many others, she felt she could relate to really well.

She looked at the clock, realizing that the concert was reaching the end of its one and a half hours. She wondered how they were going to end off the whole performance on a good note.

"Alright guys!" Came Brown's voice again. "For being such a great audience, we got something special for you!"

"Coming up in our next album, here is a special song dedicated to all our family and pals." This time, it was Gav.

"But we can't do it without you guys!" DG's voice carried over across the mike. "So here's what we are going to do. At the count of three, say ACHIEVE!"

"All of you in the hotel, join in!" Vagabond yelled, clapping his hands together in rhythm, riling up the crowd. At this, Jack started drumming, a mad solo that seemed to build up energy as it went.

Micoo now brought the mike up. "ONE!" He started.

Everyone shot up to their feet, leaning out against their balcony rails, rearing for the signal. Ruby and Weiss's eyes glinted while Blake waited in anticipation. Nora bent both her legs, as if building up the pressure and preparing to shoot it out when it needed to.

"TWO!" Micoo's countdown continued. Ruby gripped the balcony rails, waiting with anticipation.

"THREE!" Micoo finished, raising the mike high.

"ACHIEVE!" Came the combined might of all the teens together with the audience down on the beach.

"Alright!" Micoo smiled. "Dedicated to our friends, family and every single one of you, our newest single, _STILL IN THE AIR_!"

The guitarists started strumming, a slow rhythm that now got everyone raising their hands up and waving them from left to right.

_IN THE WINDOW ON MY RIGHT, ALL I CAN SEE IS WHITE_

_WITH TRACES OF BLUE, THE BACKDROP OF MY HEART…_

_MY EYES ARE TEARING, BUT NOT FROM THE GLARE_

_DESPITE THIS PAIN, THE WORLD WOULDN'T CARE_

_I TAKE A BREATH, BUT THE AGONY WON'T PART_

Weiss could now feel herself rocking to the music, with Ruby joining her in the motion. Blake hummed slowly, rocking her head to the tune. Jaune had hugged Pyrrha as they swayed along whilst Nora raised both her hands rocking her upper body to the tune. Team CFVY placed all their hands on each other's shoulders as they followed the swaying, which also seemed to be infecting everyone listening as Micoo continued.

_I THINK OF THE TIME I SAID FAREWELL,_

_IT FELT SO BAD, LIKE A DARK MAGIC SPELL_

_I WANTED TO TAKE IT BACK, BUT I DIDN'T DARE…_

_BUT NOW, AS I THINK OF YOUR FACE_

_ I FEEL, SOMETHING LIKE A SAVING GRACE…_

_I'M STILL IN THE AIR, BUT I KNOW SOMEHOW_

_YOU WILL BE THERE, NO MATTER HOW_

_I'VE BEEN GONE SO LONG, I DID SOMETHING WRONG_

_BUT SOON I'LL BE WHERE I BELONG_

_I'M STILL IN THE AIR, BUT I'M COMING DOWN_

_INTO YOUR ARMS, OH BABY I'LL RUN_

_IT'S JUST A SHORT WHILE, SOON YOU CAN SEE ME SMILE…_

_COS' I'M COMING HOME…_

_Beautiful_… Weiss smiled as she absorbed every single lyric, ingraining them into her mind. Ruby now had both her arms raised up while Blake looked like she was experiencing a lullaby, one she hadn't heard in a long time.

On team JNPR's balcony, Jaune and Pyrrha swayed in their close embrace.

"I like this song…" Pyrrha said, turning to face him.

"Me too…" Jaune smiled in response. They indulged one another's gazes for a few seconds before leaning to each other and giving a short, but passionate kiss. Thankfully, Nora was a bit too preoccupied to notice.

Team CFVY remained as they were, celebrating each other's company whilst Sun and his friends cheered as Micoo got ready the next verse.

Amidst the glimmering seas and the moon that shone above, nothing could have been brighter than the warmth and peace in the hearts of all who were there.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thumbs up if you know where some of the song titles come from. Anyways, for the lyrics, they were just some stuff I came up on the fly, so I apologize if they were horrendous. The next chapter pretty much wraps up this beach adventure, so I hope that you've enjoyed this ittle tale up till now.**

**Jdbl00d**


	6. Holiday's End

**Author's Note: Whelp, here it is. The end of a very eventful holiday for our heroes. Thanks to all who have liked this story that I just came up with for the heck of it.**

**Jdbl00d**

* * *

Chapter 6:

"Man, what a weekend." Ruby stretched as she finally hefted her luggage.

Ever since the concert ended, the entire bunch of Huntsmen and Huntresses in training had stayed up late singing their favourite songs from the concert and only got around to sleeping at 1 in the morning. The result was a late entry to the hotel restaurant for breakfast and merely two hours of doing whatever else before they had to check out.

Still, almost everything on their itinerary had been accomplished. Beach parties, shopping, all manner of sports and games and luxurious spa treatments. And all of this thanks to a lucky draw in one of Vale's malls.

"I'd call this whole weekend a success." Yang grinned as they left the elevator and entered the lobby. Zwei followed closely behind as team RWBY exited and prepared to return their room keys.

"Well, there were a few iffy bits and I must admit, we had to do a lot of improvising." Weiss said as she bent down and scratched Zwei's ears. "But I guess for a place this expensive, we should be lucky we even got a chance."

"Too bad it may never happen again." Blake interjected. "I don't know how lucky Yang was when she pulled that coupon, but it's a luxury I doubt we'd have again."

"NOOOO!" Nora groaned. "I wanna stay here longer! I wanna keep building sandcastles and demolishing bowling pins and splash around in the sea some more!" Nora did in fact demolish some bowling pins, along with a section of the wall of the bowling alley when she did an impressive 'Hadouken' like toss. Fortunately, she was able to fix the damages herself, with a little help from Ren of course.

"I'm quite compelled to agree with Nora." Pyrrha nodded. "It's a shame the trip is over. I really would have liked it to go on for a little bit more." She sneaked a glance at Jaune, blushing slightly as she remembered her time with him in the rowboat, the nightclub and the Achieve Men concert.

"It was a pretty eventful weekend." Coco nodded, her hands hefting hundreds of fabulous new clothes and accessories that she had purchased over the mad shopping spree that they had the day before. Velvet giggled as she nodded in agreement, remembering all the funny times that had occurred along with the incredibly relaxing mud bath she had in the spa.

"We owe Yang our thanks." Yatsuhashi said. "For inviting us and for the coupon in the first place."

The minute Yang had returned the keys, everyone had formed a line to give a big 'thank you' to the blonde girl. Sun, Neptune and the rest of their gang had left earlier in the day, but they left a note saying how great a time they had with them all.

"Aww shucks guys." Yang smiled in embarrassment. "It was nothing. I'm just glad we all had fun."

"Alright." Jaune picked up his luggage. "The minute we get back to Beacon, I'm gonna hit the sack."

"Ooh! Wait a minute! Before we leave, let's take a group photo!" Ruby offered. As if to agree with her suggestion, Zwei barked expectantly.

"I suppose that is necessary." Weiss smiled.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Yang cheered. Handing her scroll to a passing bellhop, the twelve of them gathered together to strike the craziest poses in the world.

The final photo was among the hundred or so photos taken during the past three days that would soon be circulated among the small group of friends, a grand reminder of the incredible fun they had, the crazy atmosphere that had transpired between them all and most importantly, the bonds they shared as students of Beacon.


End file.
